


We Were to Rule Together

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Cliffhangers, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emperor Armitage Hux, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Hurt, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Psychological Torture, Reconditioning, Rough Oral Sex, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, pleasure slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Just when success was in their grasp, the unthinkable happens.This is a story of coping mechanisms.Lots of hurt, emotional and otherwise.Tags and warnings are mostly for future chapters, and said tags will be updated as needed when more chapters are published.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
My goal is to update at least twice a month.  
Some chapters could be long, others short.
> 
> Please forgive my grammar and punctuation errors, as well as my past/present tense shifts.
> 
> Kudos and comments all always welcomed and appreciated.

Hux watched in disbelief as well as horror when Ren, _his_ Ren, his Kylo, stepped away from him. This had been something the couple dreamt about, fantasized about. The moment the Resistance would fall before their feet. Hux couldn’t even be angry as Kylo, no, Ben, walked away from him and towards the Resistance. It had to have been a very poor joke on Kylo's part.

But Kylo was dead, and Ben had been resurrected; the Golden Boy, the son of a Senator and a smuggler, the Jedi Knight.

The fighting had stopped, the blasters and lasers still and silent; both sides watched as Ben killed Kylo Ren by re-joining the Resistance.

Kylo hadn’t even looked back as he faded away before Ben took over. Hux had no closure. He could only watch with horror, fists clenched at his sides.

It was odd that the fighting had stopped; Hux couldn’t order a strike, not when he still saw Kylo, his _husband_, even though Kylo was truly dead. Ben still had his lover's face.

The Resistance didn’t strike either; they felt they had won the larger, more important battle. They killed the evil Kylo Ren and brought Ben Organa-Solo, home.

And as Ben walked over, passed through an invisible border, the Resistance cheered. It was almost as if Hux could hear the galaxy rejoicing. He clenched his fists tighter, though his face stayed blank. He dared not show any weakness or emotion. Not with the entire galaxy watching. He had been humiliated enough.

Hux stood motionless, his troops at his side, and the Knights, the Knights of Ren were also at Hux’s side. The Knights were devastated, their Master, their best friend, their _brother_, betrayed them. But then again, they looked at it like Kylo had died; they had no allegiance to this _Ben Solo._ Their allegiance lied with the First Order and with Grand Marshal Hux, now Supreme Leader Hux? No one wanted to think about that, especially not Hux. How could he rule without Ren?

With a flash it seemed, the Resistance ships took off and hit hyperspace.

Ren, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about foolishness.

Yes, Hux grieved. He grieved in solitude, grieved in the privacy of his quarters. On the Command Bridge or in the Throne Room, he was the cold, calculating ruler he had always been. He hated being alone, so Hux worked. He stayed on the bridge longer than necessary and sat in the Throne Room until the Knights forced him to bed.  
  
When being alone was too much, he took comfort in the Knights. It wasn’t always about sex or instant gratification, a lot of times it was just about companionship, about having company. About not wanting to cry anymore.  
  
Hux had cried enough.  
  
Days turned into nights, which turned into weeks and then to months. No one knew how much time had actually passed. Perhaps they all knew, but no one wanted to think about it. Hux knew of course, and perhaps that was why he began to drink heavily again and used stims to forget the pain. The pain in his body, in his mind and in his heart.  
  
How foolish he had been. How foolish he had been to open up to Kylo Ren. How foolish he had been to fall so deeply and desperately in love. How foolish he had been to believe all the words Ren had said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Resistance ship is finally in the First Order's grasp.

“Sir, we have them,” Mitaka yelled out without looking away from his screen, almost afraid to look away in case it would disappear if he did.

After months of tracking, of plotting, of brilliant strategies, the Resistance’s flagship was in their grasp.

Hux strode to the large viewport and felt a dark smile cross his face. The first time he had smiled in months. The Resistance was so close, he could almost taste it. 

The Resistance was in his grasp.  
In _their_ grasp.

The Supremacy activated a tractor beam and the whole of the First Order it seemed watched with bated breath as the ship slowly made its way to them. They weren’t putting up a fight, perhaps it was a trap. 

Hux’s officers were alert and at the ready, the Knights, vibrating. This had been a long time coming.

Hux knew he could confer with the Knights, they’d know if Ky- No, Ben Solo were on board. It said a lot to how far he had come, he didn’t ask. He didn’t want to know, it wouldn’t make a difference. 

His lover, his soul mate, his husband, was dead.

“Be ready but no disintegration. And take prisoners. Bring me the passengers, I want them alive.” Hux’s voice barely his own as he barked the orders, his officers taken aback ad the Knights all turned to look at Hux. Through the Force, they knew that tone, knew those words had been said before. It was almost eerie, but they said nothing.

Hux stayed back as his troopers conducted a search of the ship. It wasn’t large by any standards and Hux knew there were other ships and other bases.

Four Knights joined the Elite troopers and two stayed back and flanked Hux’s sides. Somewhere along the way, these two became his personal guards as well as two of his _favourite_ Knights. Needless to say over the months, they had developed an interesting relationship. All the Knights would protect Hux to the end, but these two were even more connected to the Leader.

Hux stood at parade rest while the troopers filed back into the Supremacy, prisoners in tow.

FN-2187.  
The Golden Pilot.  
The Scavenger.

Hux’s breath caught from the sight of the last prisoner of note, this prisoner surrounded by his four Knights. 

A Force Sensitive? Someone more powerful than the girl? Perhaps Skywalker himself?

When the Knights at his side visibly flinched, Hux knew that could only mean one thing. He didn’t need to be a Force user to know that. Without a good look at the prisoner, Hux turned on his heel and left, the two Knights following directly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because chapter two was a short one - thought I'd share the third one as well.  
The fourth, most likely will be posted next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order Celebrates their victory.
> 
> Though not detailed at all, it is safe to say there are a lot of casualties on the Resistance side.

With the prisoners secured on the detention level, the Force users fitted with shackles, cuffs, and Force nulling collars, Hux kept watching at the monitors. With glee he hadn't felt in a lifetime it seemed, choreographed explosions rocked the Resistance fleet, as well as their 'hidden' bases. The First Order's Intel was somewhat of a marvel.

As the last ship fell out of orbit then burst into pieces, then as Hux got word of the last base raided and destroyed, the laugh that left Leader Hux was somewhat giddy, but also very dark. Sinister.

They had won.

_He _had won.

He had done it without that blasted Force user. The mission was successful without Kylo Ren.

That night there were celebrations throughout the ship. There was a large official party but also smaller, more intimate ones.

With the Resistance no more, with all but a small number of Resistance members dead, Hux could relax. Hux could finally let go, let loose.

He did.  
And it was beautiful.

There were music and entertainment; there were decadent food and beverages, the First Order wanted for nothing. Everything was laid out on a silver platter so to speak. Everyone had begun to let go; uniforms were loosened, officers celebrated with each other in every way possible.

Hux stayed back, sat in a luxurious chair, brandy in one hand, a spice stick in the other... and he watched. He observed. There was a moment though, a moment that he missed Ren. How could he not?

Everyone seemed to pair up, Hell, even group up and make their way to more private rooms for more _private _celebrations. Hux gave a knowing smile and laughed fondly. His crew had worked so hard and for so long, he was happy they all could finally breathe deep, let loose and let go.

That night he chose to be alone and graciously declined his Knights' offers, he wasn't in the mood for that. For some reason it didn't feel right, the thought not overly appealing to him at that moment.

He shot back the remainder of his drink and gave a short not to those left before he made his way to his private chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is having a bit of a time.  
Mitaka gifts the newly minted Emperor something, unexpected.

Once Solo had killed his husband, Hux never returned to their shared quarters. He had his Knights gather certain needed items from those rooms but other than that, the rooms were untouched. On that victory night, he felt an incredible, undeniable pull to their quarters.

Before he could even process what he was doing, Hux was in their antechamber. Somehow it still smelled like Ren. It tugged at Hux's heart and as he reached the entry to their bedroom, he fell to his knees and screamed.

He couldn't stop screaming.

"It's done. It's over. No thanks to you!" Hux cried out before he let out a heart wrenching sob. He stayed there, at the entry to the room they shared passion, lust, love, and softness, with his body in child's pose, and screamed again.

He must have screamed and sobbed himself to exhaustion as it was the gentle touch of one of his Knights that woke him up.

"Armitage, come to your room. This isn't good for you. You need your rest."

Hux looked up at his Knight, his hand reached out to trace the handsome face that had comforted him on so many long nights. Hux knew he loved him, but no love could ever compare to the love he held for Ren. He knew that was unfair, he knew he shouldn't compare anyone to Ren. Ren was dead. Hux needed to move on.

The Knight knew how stubborn Hux was, how stubborn he could be, so with a soft smile and a sweet kiss to Hux's forehead, the Knight picked him up and carried Hux, bridal style, to his rooms.

**********

Yet again time seemed to lose its meaning, Hux couldn't say how much time went by but there was his Coronation and he was _finally_ the Emperor and the entire galaxy knew this and celebrated with him and the First Order. And for the first time in generations, there was peace.

But even with his Knights, Hux was lonely. There was an emptiness in him that he didn't know how to fill.

"You should take a slave my Emperor, or _slaves_. A man of your status always had a slave or two." Mitaka suggested one morning as that cycle's debriefing session came to a close.

Light eyes glanced to Mitaka and tried to gauge his intent. Perhaps he was right. He had never entertained that thought before. He never felt he needed one, he always thought he'd have -

"We've been secretly training them since they were brought on board." Mitaka cooly explained and Hux felt his eyes widen and he tried to not gawk at the man with disbelief.

"The prisoners? The Resistance members?"

Mitaka flinched back as he wasn't sure what sort of reaction the Emperor would have to this sort of information. "Well, not all of them. We didn't want to take a chance with the girl..."

_What about Ren? _the treacherous thought entered then left Hux's mind almost as quickly as it had entered.

"Who is down there then?"

"Well..." Mitaka looked to the ceiling as he tried to recall every prisoner who had been reconditioned in a specific way.

"There's FN-2187, Dameron, the Tico sisters, Connix, and some other lower-ranking members. The women have been kept separate from the men. We paid special attention to the male prisoners."

Hux hummed in thought as he took in all of the details. He was surprised but pleasantly surprised. He hadn't expected anything like this. "Why only the men?" Hux asked.

"For you Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux inspects the slaves.  
They are ... pretty.
> 
> Consent may seem a little grey to some readers. Proceed with caution.

Mitaka led the Emperor to a special level, it wasn’t the detention level, it was something altogether different. Hux knew every inch of his ship but he let Mitaka lead as if he didn’t. He felt a storm of emotion rolling within him and he really had no idea what to expect.

They eventually stood in front of a nondescript door, guarded by two of Hux’s Elite. Interesting. He didn’t understand why such security was needed for pleasure slaves.

Once in the main room, Hux’s senses were caressed gently by sweet sandalwood, the room lowly lit. The pleasure slaves were well taken care of, hearty food and drink, collars absent, only a delicate bracelet adored their wrists. To the untrained eye, it appeared to be just a beautiful piece of jewelry.

Hux turned to face the door and was surprised to see two of his Knights standing guard. That could only mean one thing.

Hux didn’t care. Hux’s gaze didn’t search the room, his gaze instead took in the beauty of the slaves, took in how they looked at him. There was no defiance, no hate, just absolute adoration, and devotion.

“Drugged?” Hux asked softly.

‘No. Special reconditioning. They want to be here.” Mitaka beamed before his tone took a dark turn. “All but one.”

Hux still didn’t scan the room.

An officer, more like an attendant or an advisor of sorts, officially announced the Emperor’s arrival. The slaves stood and shifted into lines as though were lining up for inspection. Which in a sense, they were.

A low sound rumbled in the back of Hux’s throat, low enough that the slaves couldn’t pick up on it. The slaves were pretty and well taken care of. Clean-shaven, dressed in thin silk; they all fell to their knees, hands clasped behind their backs as they looked straight ahead. They dared no to look up at the Emperor, for that they needed explicit permission.

The first – Dameron.

Hux approached, eyed the once golden boy. This suited him much better than that dirty Resistance pilot’s uniform or that awful jacket. Hux grabbed his chin and gently tilted his head up and those dark eyes met ice-cold blue.

Dameron’s lips parted in a soft sigh.

Interesting.

Next. 2187. The traitor.

He was equally pretty, Hux tutted and nodded as he appraised him. He too had almost the exact reaction looking upon the Emperor.

Hux surveyed the remaining slaves and commented in hushed tones to the advisor. Hux had had no intention of sampling the slaves his first visit, but something tugged at him. The first two were incredibly beautiful and it would have been a shame for Hux to ignore his body’s reactions.

It was then he heard an anguished moan. The sound was too much for Hux to ignore.

He glanced up and over, towards the other end of the room.

Shackled and on display; naked and restrained, was Ben Solo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are set...

With a dark smile, Hux looked away and unzipped his trousers slowly. His eyes scanned the slaves in front of him and words fall from his lips.

“Are you ready to prove your worth? Ready to show your devotion?”

Even Hux was surprised at what happened next. As if he had said some magic word or phrase, the slaves tilted their heads back slightly, opened their mouths wide and held out their tongues.

A line of beautiful men, _willing _men, ready for the taking. Hux’s cock twitched with anticipation and excitement and a whimper is heard from across the room.

Hux removed his cock and the men shifted their knees, desperate to be the first, desperate to be chosen by their Emperor.

Hux scanned the line again, his officers had done an incredible job at reconditioning these former Resistance members. Hux had trained them well. It was no surprise that his gaze lingered on Dameron and 2187.

As Hux stepped minutely closer to them, another noise is heard in the corner, but it is abruptly cut off. Hux didn’t bother to look up and over.

“There are rules that must be followed. Obviously, no teeth. You are not permitted to come in my presence. You can get each other off by mouth or by hand but your asses are mine. Toys, yes. Fingers, yes. Cocks, no. Only mine. Understood?”

“Yes, my Emperor.” The line of slaves agreed in unison.

And with that, he slid his cock slowly into Dameron’s waiting mouth.

Dameron was good but Hux stayed unaffected. No one was permitted, at least not yet, to see the Emperor in the throes of passion, or even enjoyment of this nature.

Hux held Dameron’s head in place and he pushed in until the head of his cock hit the back of Dameron’s throat. He held there, held Dameron by the throat, essentially cutting off his ability to breathe in two ways.

Hux’s eyes sparkled as he enjoyed Dameron struggle. Hux glanced over and made eye contact with Solo as he let Dameron go and began to roughly fuck his pretty face.

Solo cried out his name before he got a hard slap to the face and Hux let out a cruel laugh at the sight and sound of it.

“Stop,” Hux demanded and Dameron complied immediately and chanced a look up to the Emperor, hoping he hadn’t done anything wrong.

Hux held there, kept still. Again he chanced a look at Solo but spoke to Dameron. “It is obvious you’ve sucked a lot of cocks. Solo, since his return -?”

Hux couldn’t finish the question before Dameron began to shake his head and tried to form the word “no” around the cock still in his mouth.

Hux looked down, appraised Dameron again before he removed himself. “Very well.”

Then to 2187.

It seemed like a choreographed dance, the same movements, the same remarks, and the same questions.

Solo again cried out but that time, he got a swift punch to the gut.

And it was the same as he made his way down the line. After the last slave showed his devotion, his loyalty, Hux tucked himself into his trousers and appraised the slaves yet again, one last time. All were panting, lips red, swollen and wet, all hard and leaking as the silk hid nothing. So they seemed to quite enjoyed it.

Hux figured these officers were due for a credit increase and perhaps some additional leave or _other _perks. He’d have to look into that the beginning of the next cycle.

“I expect you to be ready at all times. I am not a patient man.” With that, he turned to leave but turned to look upon Solo once more.

Even though his face was red and tear-streaked, he trembled, his cock hard, red and begging for attention.

The attention he desperately needed, he would not receive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux seeks comfort in his rooms with one of his most favourite Knights.

Hux left the slaves' room, a curt nod to the Knights guarding and to the guards in the hall.

He didn't run, he didn't change his usual pace, though so many things inside begged him to; begged him to leave the slaves' quarters, to get out of the halls of The Supremacy and to the safety of his rooms.

To anyone looking at Hux, he appeared as in control as always, but inside was a completely different story. No one ever really saw this Hux.

He held back so much while in the company of the slaves that he desperately needed release.

In what seemed like a lifetime, he finally reached his chambers and with a hiss from the door, it opened, and close swiftly behind him.

As he moved further into his space, he let out a breath he seemed to have been holding and let out a contented sigh when he saw his Knight sitting on the lounger, datapad in hand.

The Knight perked up when he saw Hux approach and he put down his datapad on the table in front of him.

"So? How was it? Where they to your liking?"

Hux leveled a look at the Knight, said everything with that look as he walked passed the Knight and made his way to the bedchamber, unbuttoning his uniform along the way.

Khaydyn followed immediately, he knew that look. Over the months he had learned a lot about the Emperor. Of course without Ren, he got to know him a lot better.

When Khaydyn reached the bedroom, Hux pounced, held onto Khaydyn tight and kissed him passionately. Khaydyn moved willingly, of course, he loved it when his Emperor was in this type of mood.

As they devoured each other mouths, they undressed with urgency and both sighed with relief once they both stood naked in the dimly lit room.

"Hands and knees," Khaydyn ordered but Hux refused to move, a defiant look in his eyes. Ah, so that was the type of mood the Emperor was in. Khaydyn, of course, had no problem with this scenario. It had been a long while since Hux wanted it that way.

With a forceful push between Hux's shoulder blades, Hux cried out playfully as he fell face-first into the bed. Face down, hips up. Presenting.

Khaydyn growled and grabbed at Hux's hips roughly. The sound that left Hux was barely human and that only made Khaydyn growl lower and more possessively.

"Restrain me. Use me how you see fit. Use your power. I need to feel it." Hux's voice took a desperate, pleading tone. What kind of Knight would ever deny their Emperor such a thing?

Electricity seemed to crackle in the air and Hux moaned as he felt the unmistakable power envelop him.

Khaydyn felt between Hux's cheeks, letting out a moan of his own when his fingertips brushed up again the plus nestled there.

"So dirty. Filthy. Needy." Khaydyn teased with a soft voice as he teased with the plug.

Hux was a moaning, mewling mess; desperate for his Knight to finally fill him with that ridiculous cock of his.

Khaydyn, deciding not to overly torment his lover, soon filled Hux with his cock, long and slow until he bottomed out.

Hux was shaking with need, Khaydyn not giving him any time to adjust as he set a brutal pace from the start.

Even with the Force keeping him in place, Khaydyn's thrusts jolted Hux's body and Hux felt like he could die, could give up then and there he would have had a life well-lived.

Khaydyn loved seeing Hux like this, loved feeling him this way. It had been a long time since they had connected in such a way. He refused to think about why they were suddenly like this.

Khaydyn let his hold slip, only enough to be able to position Hux how he wanted him; his hand fisted tightly in copper hair and the other at Hux's throat. A treat. A promise.

With a squeeze to the throat and a yank to red hair, Hux came untouched, come streaking the sheets below him and his walls massaging, clenching and spasming around Khaydyn.

Khaydyn followed not long after Hux, hands moved from Hux's hair and throat to grab at his slim hips, holding on tight as he rode out Hux's orgasm before filling him up.

Khaydyn came with a loud cry, the room vibrating softly as he came which slowed and stop in sync with the Knight.

He bowed over Hux, kissed the back of his neck softly as they melted into the bed. They stayed connected for as long as Hux could stand before he realized he was laying in his own spend.

The Knight removed himself with a soft groan and Hux turned to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Be a doll and change the sheets while I'm in the shower?" Hux asked sweetly and smiled brightly. Khaydyn blinked slowly and smiled, his silent answer. Of course, he would.

Hux got up slowly and made his way to the refresher, thankful that his _new _quarters had real water. A sonic just wouldn't do.

He hummed as he turned the taps, and as he tested the water's temperature. He gathered his robe and soft plush towel, before reaching for his fresh-smelling shampoo and soaps.

He stepped in and let the water rush over him, let the water wash away the day. He propped his hand against the tiles as he tried to come to terms with the day.

His face was suddenly wet, and his breath was staggered. He told himself that it was because he just had pretty intense sex and was now under the water spray. Why else would his face be wet?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has stayed away for a few cycles, but eventually makes his return.
> 
> Things get worse for Solo before they get better... if they will ever get better.

For the next handful of cycles, Hux kept himself busy; on the bridge, in his throne room, his office. He held meetings and debriefs and strategy meetings and he stayed far away from the slave level.

He couldn't go back there. He wasn't ready yet.

Though _his_ Ren and _his_ Kylo were dead, Ben Solo had Kylo's face, his voice, and his anguished moans sounded like Kylo.

His body though, it _screamed_ Kylo but it also called out to Hux like a siren song. He wasn't ready to face that again, not yet at least.

Khaydyn was always there when he could be when he wasn't planetside or on a mission, or when he was in meetings with the Knights. They didn't fuck again like they did that night he came back, but they also weren't soft. There was a delicate grey area between them, which Hux figured had always been there.

Things kept on changing and Hux just wanted things to settle, to level out, for the new norm to kick in on various levels and in numerous ways.

By the fifth cycle, Hux had had enough. Something needed to give, perhaps that night, after his shift, he'd make his way down to the slaves' level.

Once he had made up his mind, time decided to stand still, the chronos seemed to all be mocking him, and his officers, though they were none the wiser, seemed to also be making things worse.

The relief that washed over Hux as his shift came to an end was unlike any other shift change before it. He wasn't sure why he was so excited or anxious. Perhaps he was more curious about it all than anything.

His quarters were empty when he arrived and he opted to pour himself a whiskey and draw a hot bath. He wanted to take his time, to not appear so eager to visit the level once his shift came to an end. No one would dare question him of course, but Hux was always one to stay inside his head for too long and often. It was one of the things Ky –

With a long pull of his drink, he killed the remaining thought.

Once out of the bath, Hux splashed some cool water on his face, blotted dry with a fluffy towel and then went to dress. 

He took one last look in his full-length mirror, then made his way to the pleasure level, _his_ pleasure level. He was actually very impressed by the initiative his officers took, especially with how they dealt with the Jedi. The Resistance Golden Boy. He didn't mean the pilot.

The attendant greeted Hux warmly once he passed the Elite guards. He decided not to look upon the Knights, at least not this night.

The slaves reacted immediately to the Emperor's arrival, hoping they would be the one he would choose. The slaves all got along well, they looked after one another but no one would deny how competitive they got when they were graced with an audience with their Emperor.

The Emperor scanned the room, looked at each slave, all but the one that was restrained. He wondered briefly if they were always restrained, wondered about the logistics. He took a subtle deep breath. That slave was none of his concern.

The attendant approached Hux, a subtle sparkle in his eye, "Emperor, what mood are you in this evening?"

What kind of mood _was_ Hux in? It was an interesting question and it was valid. He hadn't thought that far. His eyes scanned the room again as he tugged at the sleeves of his jacket.

"Dameron," Hux hummed before he continued, "and 2187."

The attendant didn't have to make a motion or make a sound, both slaves were quick to crawl forward and knelt in front of their Emperor, heads bowed.

Hux hummed softly with approval.

"Eyes closed. Open your mouth" Hux commanded and the two complied immediately and the attendant instructed the remaining slaves to pay no mind and to busy themselves with other things.

Just like before, Hux unzipped his trousers and took out his cock, and made sure they were positioned in a way that gave the restrained slave an unobstructed view. He was the only one allowed to keep his eyes on the Emperor as he was being serviced.

He slid into Dameron's warm, wet mouth first and Dameron sighed happily as he felt the Emperor's smooth length, closing his lips around the thick cock. Hux eventually grabbed Dameron's head and began to fuck his mouth harshly, his eyes focused on the restrained slave, Solo. What a sight it was. He looked away and gazed upon 2187, then removed himself abruptly from Dameron and plunged into 2187's waiting mouth.

Dameron let out a slight whine, then a more desperate one when Hux gave 2187 the same treatment. Perhaps Hux felt bad, no, that wasn't it, it was definitely something else that was the catalyst for his next command.

"Dameron. On the bed, on all fours, now!"

Dameron had never moved so fast in his life, crawled his way to the luxurious bed, used only when the Emperor commanded it. The bed was playfully situated directly in front of Solo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of torture and agony in this chapter.
> 
> I even made myself sad.
> 
> At least the chapter is short.
> 
> It will get a lot worse before it gets better. I hope.

The next while was a blur. Hux was aware of Dameron on the bed, presenting himself willingly to his Emperor; he was aware of pushing aside Dameron's skirt and removing the large plug. He felt the warmth of Dameron was he pushed in without much care or fanfare; gloved hands gripped hips tightly as he set a relentless pace. 

He was sure Dameron was making noise, though Hux didn't make a sound, the other moans were from Solo – though they were more like anguished cries. Hux purposefully hit Dameron's prostate with every other thrust, though the unsaid rule of the slaves refraining from orgasm always in the air – Hux was sure Dameron was having a hard time complying.

Hux didn't care.  
Hux never looked at Dameron again.  
His gaze was fixed on Solo.

Oh, how Solo looked so miserably pained, the sounds he made were so sad and desperate. Hux, of course, looked at Solo's cock, there was no denying the effect this display had on him. Cock obviously painfully hard and leaking, his body jerked as if he was the one getting pounded into.

Hux looked away just moments before he pulled out of Dameron and came all over the slave's sweaty back and ass. Hux barely made a sound, and once finished he cleaned himself off, tucked his cock back in and zipped up his trousers. He left the room without a second glance or word.

Once the Emperor left, the slaves took a deep breath and Dameron fell boneless on the bed. "Finn!" Poe cried out as he slid from the bed and onto the floor, and Finn was immediately at his side, a few items grabbed on his way.

Finn wasted no time pushing in a large dildo into Poe's ass and wrapped his lips around Poe's hard cock.

Solo had long since looked away and had closed his eyes as Finn got Poe off, his mind running wild with the thought of Hux, the sound of Hux, the taste of Hux. When Poe finally came he had Hux's name on his lips and a tear fell from Solo's eye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux needs to change things up, needs to take advantage. He confides in his Knight and he of course will do whatever his Emperor asks of him.
> 
> It is a short little chapter...

If Hux thought he had a lot of sex when Ren was around, it paled in comparison to how things were now without him. Before his shift he'd make his way down and choke a slave with his cock, at lunch he'd do the same, and after his shift, before retiring for the evening's cycle, he'd fuck a slave senseless. And most nights, once he was back, Khaydyn was waiting for him, and the odd night Hux would let all the Knights of Ren have their way with him.

He knew what he was doing but he didn't want to dwell on it, there was no point. He was taking advantage of the reconditioned slaves, as well as his relationship with the Knights. They were far from naïve, and Hux knew they were grieving too. Those nights before he would finally fall asleep, he'd have a long hot bath and his heart and mind would betray him. Even with all the ridiculous sex he was having, no matter how satisfied he felt physically, he still missed Ren, _craved_ Ren. He hated it. He desperately wanted it to stop. It was no use. Something had to give. 

"I think I need to see him," Hux mumbled against Khaydyn's impressive chest as they settled in for the night. "I think it will help. I think it's time"

Khaydyn glanced down at the fiery redhead and held him just a little tighter. "Are you sure about that? What do you wish to accomplish?"

What _was_ Hux trying to accomplish? Perhaps he hadn't thought this out enough. "Solo killed Ren, he killed Kylo. I see the way he looks at me when I am down there. I _hear _how he reacts. I want to step the torture up a notch."

Khaydyn pushed Hux away slightly, forcing the Emperor to meet his gaze, "What do you have in mind?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and his Knight make things difficult for Solo.
> 
> Mind the tags.

The next shift went by even slower than the last. Hux kept watching his datapad, the Chronos until Mitaka finally told him he was making everyone nervous and that he should just leave the bridge. Hux smiled at Mitaka, who had become such a trusted advisor (and friend), and Hux left the bridge in his capable hands.

Once in his quarters Hux undressed and took a nice warm shower, stood under the spray long enough that most of his thoughts and the day had washed away. Khaydyn joining him only brought him out of his reverie. They shared a few longing kisses but didn't do much else. They had, Hux had other plans.

Solo was surprised when the attendants came and undid his restraints outside of the usual time. His surprise only grew when they led him to a hidden room just off the main room. He tried to school his expression as they placed him on his back on a luxurious bed but a sigh escaped him. He couldn't help but think Hux had come to his senses, that Hux knew Kylo was still alive, still here, that this would be their long-overdue reunion.

That hope was snuffed out when they grabbed his hands and secured them above his head and then secured his legs and ankles. He was in the exact same position he had always been in, just now on his back.

Dread filled his entire being.  
Then the room went dark.  
Things were even worse.   
He was blindfolded.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard a door open. He tried to move his body, tried to get their attention. He tried to make a sound but nothing would come out of his mouth.

Then the door opened again. Another distinct set of footfalls. Kylo's, Ben's, hearing even without being able to call on the Force was sensitive. And then it dawned on him.

The other people in the room were in an embrace, then the telltale sound of kissing, of tongues lapping at soft skin.

Then a moan.  
And another.  
He knew those moans.   
Khaydyn.  
Hux.  
_Hux_.

The rustling of fabric, the shedding of garments and even without the Force and without sight, he knew both Hux and Khaydyn were naked.

How cruel could they be? This had to be it, Ben, Kylo hoped desperately. This had to be some elaborate prank, a trick and they'd soon remove his blindfold and he'd find them still fully clothed. They'd welcome Kylo back, Hux would allow him to explain, they'd remove the Force blocking devices so Kylo could _show_ Hux the truth.

But perhaps Kylo was truly starting to lose his grasp on reality. 

Hux was a moaning, mewling mess and Kylo felt tears already starting to form. This was torture so unbelievably cruel.

But at it had been since Kylo returned, things got worse.

The bed dipped and Kylo could feel heat above him, a heat he knew better than he knew himself. He could feel stuttered breath against his face.

Hux was on his hands and knees above Kylo, presenting himself to Khaydyn, Kylo's second in command. And then the thrusts started. Khaydyn was moving just how Hux liked it at the beginning, not quite soft, not hard, all with an air of sweetness. 

Hux cried out, "Yes," and Kylo felt more of himself die.

And there it was, then it began, the sharp thrusts that Hux truly loved, what he craved.

In his mind's eye, Kylo could see Hux's hair in his face, his red cheeks, and neck, those piercing eyes as they rolled back from pleasure.

Khaydyn was giving Hux everything he had, their moans and grunts mixed together like a beautiful but heartbreaking symphony. 

"Khaydyn make me come. Make me yours." Hux panted out and Kylo could feel the shift, could feel Khaydyn stroking Hux off while he thrust hard and deep.

Hux came with a soundless cry and his come painted Kylo's chest again and again and Kylo finally let out a pained sob.

Khaydyn came soon after, and the two mumbled breathless words of praise and devotion.

Khaydyn helped Hux up and they cleaned each other up before dressing.

"Hux! Please! Wait!" Kylo cried out desperately but the only answer he received was the sound of the door closing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has regrets immediately... and tries to think of a way to learn the truth, and to make things right.

Hux’s plan was successful. Successful in the way that he tortured Solo, but it was more of a failure. It backfired. Perhaps it actually blew up in Hux’s face.

He couldn’t get the vision of Solo on the bed, the warmth of his body so close to his own, and that broken sob. But more than that, the words he had called out so desperately. That wasn’t the Jedi, the Resistance darling Ben Solo.

It was Kylo Ren. His lover. His best friend. His husband.

Khaydyn had heard it and felt it too. That night changed both of them. That wasn’t a hostile, wasn’t a prisoner of their long won war. That was Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Ren, and Master of the Knights of Ren. His brother, his best friend. Hux’s everything.

Hux decided to spend his nights alone. He’d meet his advisors and the Knights for dinner; he would socialize into the early evening cycle hours, but he spent his nights alone. His bed was large and empty, and half of it was cold.

But that was all right. He needed it this way. He needed to feel this, to deal with it. He needed to actually talk to Ben Solo, Kylo, whoever was in the body of his husband’s.

He didn’t go down to that level at all; not for blow jobs or quick fucks, he didn’t even step foot in the lift that would take him anywhere near that level.

He needed to strategize. He needed a new plan… not a foolish one.

If the man down there was Kylo, Hux had probably just ruined any chance of reconciliation.

He shook his head at that.  
He was once again getting too far ahead of himself.

Even if that was indeed Kylo Ren, Kylo had abandoned him. He had defected and chose to join the Resistance. He chose the girl, Dameron and the rest instead of him.

Dangerous thoughts flickered through the Emperor’s mind. What if he removed the Force blocking restraints? What if he let Kylo _show_ him?

Hux eventually let the thoughts go. They were too dangerous and the last time he had a plan, well, it wasn’t exactly a good one.

He missed Ren. Missed his voice, his scent, and the sound of his breathing, his laughter, and the soft snores after they had worn each other out. How Kylo had always made Hux feel like he was the only being in the universe. That Ren only ever saw him. He only ever saw them together.

They were to rule together.  
Side by side.  
Hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets summoned for a private audience with the Emperor.

Kylo had tried to come to terms with what happened. His plan had backfired; he honestly thought he was doing the galaxy, the First Order and Hux a favour, that he lent a helping hand in taking down the Resistance from the inside. He knew now, well had known for a while, that his plan had been an absolute disaster.

Kylo hurt, Ben, hurt. He couldn't remember what it was like for his feet to fully trust the ground, forgot what it was like to lay on a comfortable bed and fall asleep. And food, he had forgotten about that as well. They fed him of course, but it was sub-par and part of him wished he could go back. But he knew that was impossible.

He had just closed his eyes to focus on nothing, to meditate and let the world fall away. His grasp on reality was truly slipping but he didn't care. Reality was too painful. 

He startled when guards had approached him and he could barely read the look on their faces. The Force restricting devices did their job perfectly.

He remembered what happened the last time the guards came to him like this and he felt his heart drop. He just wanted the torture to end. He wasn't sure how much longer and how much more he could endure. Part of him wanted to beg for death. Perhaps that was what the Emperor had wanted all along.

The guards undid his restraints and they held on to him tight on each side. Kylo no longer had any strength to push them off. He just hung his head down low and let them take him wherever they wanted.

They didn't walk long before they stopped in front of a door. Kylo looked up slightly, his heart in his throat as he was reminded of the last time he was brought to such a door. When he was finally able to focus he was relieved it was not the same door but he could only guess what horrors were behind this one.

"On your knees," one of the guards growled in an almost disembodied voice and Kylo fell immediately. They looked down at him and once they were satisfied, they took a step back, and the door slid open.

Kylo dated not to look into the room, at least not until he was told to. He felt the guards take another step back and then turn on their heels, ultimately leaving Kylo in the open doorway.

"Stay on your knees and crawl towards me."

Kylo knew that voice and he thought for sure he was dreaming and or hallucinating. But on the off chance it was real, Kylo dropped onto his hands and crawled deeper into the room and towards the voice that was one of his dreams.

Then, the door slid shut and locked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor makes Kylo an offer.  
And Kylo, for the first time in a long time, has hope.
> 
> This is the first of the final four chapters, which I wrote before seeing The Rise of Skywalker.
> 
> I have a feeling the new stories will be a lot different.

Kylo dared not to look up. Part of him didn't want to disobey the Emperor, another part, the larger part was absolutely afraid of what he would find. He kept his eyes and head down; the only thing in his vision was the floor and the Emperor's shiny black boots.

Though he could see it, he could smell the decadent food that had been clearly set out for the Emperor. The sweet smells reminded Kylo of their breakfasts together; either at a conference table or in their comfortable bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had food like this. It definitely wasn't since he returned and it wasn't with the Resistance. They didn't see the need nor have access to food of this kind.

The Emperor's silence began to make Kylo nervous, his previous experiences only fueled his inner turmoil. He just wanted the Emperor to get it over with, whatever _it_ was.

"When was the last time you had or smelled such decadence?" the Emperor asked, his voice soft though Kylo knew he needed to answer.

"I can't remember, Sir. A lifetime ago, I'm sure." Kylo answered, his eyes and head still turned down, still gazing at the Emperor's immaculate boots.

"I'm feeling generous this morning," Hux began, his eyes cataloging the man before him and he wanted so desperately to card his fingers through those dark strands. But he didn't. He couldn't.

"Look at me." 

Kylo swallowed hard. It wasn't a suggestion or a request, it was a demand and Kylo's eyes immediately darted up.

He felt as though his heart and his stomach were in his throat. The Emperor was stunning. Crisp white uniform, cut cheekbones, but Kylo was caught by those blue-green eyes. It then dawned on him that the Emperor never allowed his slaves to look upon him. They had either kept their eyes closed or turned down while the Emperor fucked their throats.

Hux was caught by those eyes. He didn't let it show; at least he hoped he didn't. There was no way that was Solo looking up at him. That _was_ Kylo Ren. Hux just needed to make sure of it.

"You have a choice," the Emperor's voice was soft and Kylo watched as he slowly took off his gloves, then unzipped his trousers and pulled out his half-hard cock. "You may have this, or the food on the table for your breakfast." Hux's voice was calm though his eyes flashed as he spoke and began to stroke his cock.

As much as Kylo would love _real_ food for the first time in a long time, he wanted what the Emperor was offering even more.

Kylo lunged forward and sloppily took the Emperor in his mouth, worked his tongue fast, and desperate to get the Emperor to the back of his throat. He moaned obscenely around the cock in his mouth and set a relentless pace before a hand fisted his hair, _t__ight_.

"Slow down. I will not take this from you. Take your time, Ky-" Hux realized what he had started to say and looked down to find Kylo's eyes wide and looking up at him as though he hung the stars and all the planets in the galaxy.

_I'm here, Hux. I'm here. Darling, it's me, Kylo. I never left. I did it all for you. For us. For the Order. Please, believe me. Please._

Kylo rushed out the words in his mind as he slowly took Hux to the back of his throat, just as he had done many times before. When he pulled back, his eyes darted back up to Hux, hoping he heard him. Though with Force restraint it was highly unlikely.

_Please. Hear me. Believe me._

Kylo closed his eyes and began to suck and bob his head just the way he knew Hux liked it. 

Hux's hands were in Kylo's hair before he could think twice about it. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that it was Kylo between his legs and not the Resistance golden boy, the prodigal son. 

Hux's eyes fluttered shut, his mind raced to Kylo, to their times together, to the deep love they had for each other.

Hux's eyes shot open and he gently fisted Kylo's hair, "Stop. Make your way to the bed."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, but...

Kylo crawled his way to the bed and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. This was already so much more than he had dreamed of and he was so afraid that it would be taken from him, that it was another elaborate, cruel display. But another part of him, a part that seemed to have been dormant for what felt like an eternity, screamed at Kylo that this was different.

He knew that voice was right; Hux had already displayed behavior unlike what he had done previously – with other slaves and with him.

He couldn't get his hoped up, he just couldn't. He knew his heart and his mind wouldn't be able to endure it.

Hux watched, Kylo had grabbed his attention from the very moment he crawled into the room. Watching him now, it was somehow and in some way, very different.

Stars, he was something else… even after being held captive, without proper food, Kylo was still perfect. Still beautiful, still strong. It pained Hux, that he had been restrained, but even now, Hux didn't know, couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

He just wanted Kylo back.  
His love.   
His best friend.  
His husband.

Kylo assumed the position he'd watch the other slaves get into time and time again.

Face turned away from the Emperor, arms at his sides, ass up and presenting. Kylo's body was vibrating with want, even if it was just Kylo as a slave, he wanted to feel the Emperor. And perhaps in his mind, he could daydream of the times before.

To their first time.  
To their wedding night.  
To their honeymoon.

"No, not like that. On your back." Hux commanded with a gentle voice and Kylo in his next breath turned over and looked to the Emperor.

With their eyes locked, Hux began to undress. Kylo's eyes widened and got a little wet with the beginning of unshed tears.

The Emperor, _never_ got naked when he fucked the slaves… but here he was, his blue-green eyes focused on Kylo's as he slowly removed every item of clothing.

Kylo had thought about turning away, of averting his gaze, but Hux was quick to acknowledge unspoken insecurity.

"Don't look away."

Kylo didn't, he couldn't. He was lost in that intense gaze, caught up in memories of a time long gone.

Hux smiled, he _smiled_ at Kylo, a playful little smile and then straddled Kylo's still strong thighs.

He leaned towards a side table and produced a small bottle of lube and Kylo again thought his heart would explode from his chest.

His cock had an immediate response and filled out completely.

But Hux didn't lube up his own cock, no, he reached behind him and Kylo watched the Emperor's face as pleasure flashed across his features as it dawned on Kylo that Hux had worn a plug.

He slowly started to tease himself by tugging on it gently and Kylo let out a desperate whimper.

_Hux. Stars. You. Are. Beautiful._

Hux, they poured some lube onto his palm and reached back, this time to stroke Kylo's cock.

Kylo had to will himself not to come on the spot. His eyes rolled back, his eyelids fluttered and he gripped the sheets.

He was dead. That was the only feasible explanation.

Then that beautiful man, the ruler of the galaxy, slowly lowered himself onto Kylo's cock and didn't stop the slow slide until he was fully seated.

Their eyes snapped open at the same time as Hux began to move. A slow, almost torturous slide but Kylo would not complain.

He slowly and carefully placed his large hands on Hux's slim hips and Hux let out the most beautiful sigh.

As much as Kylo wanted to watch Hux, the pleasure was almost too much and he had to close his eyes. He wanted to, he needed to feel it, to feel Hux.

The slow drag.  
How Hux's body clung to every ridge of Kylo's cock.

_Kylo. Stars. I missed you. I wish you never had left me. You broke my heart that day._

_Darling. I'm here. It's me. I never left you. I couldn't tell you, it was too risky. I did it for you. For the Order. For the galaxy and for us. Please. Believe me._

Hux smiled, his eyes had closed again on their own.

_I love you, Kylo._

Hux opened his eyes to take in Kylo's form under him. His dark hair on the pillow. The way his plush lips parted.

_I love you too, Hux._

Kylo's lips. They didn't move. But Hux had heard him as clear as day.

_Kylo. My love. Open your eyes._

Hux watched as those soulful eyes became clear.

_There you are._

Kylo's eyes widened.  
Hux hadn't moved his lips.  
He hadn't made a sound.

"Kylo. Darling. Please."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness... healing...

Kylo was awestruck. He had heard Hux clearly in his mind, that somehow he was able to access the Force, well, at least he could communicate with Hux again.

But to watch his love say the words, to watch his full lips move, Kylo had no choice but to cup Hux's cheek with one hand and wrap his other arm around Hux's waist.

With minimal effort and a wide smile on his face, Kylo gently rolled them so he was now positioned between Hux's long legs, and with Hux so deliciously warm and tight around him.

They both became silent, both within the Force and their Forces, and Kylo slowly started to roll his hips, to watch the way each thrust rolled through Hux and he was sure he had never seen anything quite as beautiful.

Kylo leaned further down just as Hux was tilting up and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

When they opened their eyes, they looked at each other with unrestrained wonder and Hux's heart sank when his eyes fell onto the Force restricting collar around Kylo's neck.

He slowly reached for it; let his fingertips skirt across the metal surface.

"I'm so sorry, Kylo. Will you ever forgive me?"

A tear fell from Hux's eye and Kylo was there to gently push it away. Hux had never seen anyone look at him with such adoration and devotion before.

"Of course I do. I'm so sorry. I didn't handle my plan the right way… I don't blame you. Not for one second."

Kylo slowly brought his hand to the collar but didn't touch it. 

_Watch this, _Kylo said into Hux's mind and with a small twitch of his finger, the collar broke open and was flung across the room.

Both sets of eyes widened, Kylo's thrusts became sharper and their lips met in a hard, passionate kiss.

Neither man could explain it, the collar had worked all this time, but what had changed?

It didn't take long for the answer to come to Kylo. Hux. Things with Hux had changed, Hux had seen Kylo, had heard Kylo… it was dizzying how the Force rejoiced so clearly in Kylo and Hux joining together. As partners. As lovers. Soulmates.

They slowly pulled away only when they needed to catch their breath but Hux was horrified by what he found when they did.

He let out a pained sob as he carefully touched Kylo's neck; the skin red and irritated, but also bruised. Old and new bruises alike and Hux felt like he was going to get sick to his stomach.

"Kylo, what I've done to you, what I let happen to you. What I did to us, it is unforgivable…"

Kylo was silent for a moment, though his eyes softened and he whispered, "Wrap your hand around my neck."

Hux's face dropped. "No."

"Darling, please…"

So Hux did what Kylo had asked so sweetly for – his hand wrapped around Kylo's neck as far as he could, careful not to hurt him more than he already had.

Kylo's thrusts had turned into a hypnotic roll of his hips, teasing Hux in just the right way. It had been an eternity and Kylo planned on taking his time.

A large hand encased Hux's against his throat and once again their gaze locked. Hux was mesmerized, caught in those deep, dark eyes. 

A tingling sensation began to course through Hux's hands from Kylo's and soon they were almost too intense to bear, and the heat almost burning. Hux let out a loud gasp.

Kylo's eyes had swirled red, gold and yellow – it had been way too long since Hux had seen that glorious sight.

With a blink, Kylo's eyes returned and Hux was incredulous.

Kylo's neck.  
Clear.  
No redness.  
No bruising.  
No welts.  
Absolutely no sign of trauma.   
No sign of prolonged injury.

"How?" Hux asked in a whisper.

Kylo only shook his head and kissed Hux breathless, his thrusts deep and sharp and he hit Hux's prostate with each thrust.

Hux clamored at Kylo's back, desperate for purchase, for an anchor. The pleasure was too great and too intense.

But when Kylo wrapped his fingers around Hux's cock, Hux was gone, his entire body shuttered with pleasure he had all but forgotten.

It was what he had dreamt of every night.  
The man dreamt of every, single moment.

One particular scratch down Kylo's back triggered his release, his body tensed, a cry so animalistic it was more of a howl left him.

They both settled down and laughed. Maniacal laughter.

Hux again touched Kylo's unmarred neck, "Are you ever going to tell me?"

Kylo slowly pulled out of Hux and gathered him into his arms. "I can't really explain it. The Force, it loves it when we are together. We make each other stronger. When I finally could realize, the Force had been singing. You make me powerful. Your love makes me more powerful and somehow, more immersed in the Darkness."

Hux just smiled and placed kisses along Kylo's chin.

"Plus, I think we may be Force-sensitive…"

Hux looked at Kylo like he had sprouted another head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. A very short chapter.  
What a journey.  
I had wanted to have it posted by TROS, but life has a way of happening.  
I am just so happy to have finished writing it before I saw the movie.
> 
> Thank you for coming along on this ride with me, for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.  
It means more than I can truly express.

Kylo's integration back into the Order was, for the most part, seamless.

Officers rejoiced.

The entirety of the Order rejoiced.  
  
The Knights were overjoyed to have their Master back, their brother, and their best friend.

Kylo had taken it upon himself to wipe the memories of certain events from people's minds. 

The slaves never had the Emperor. Never felt his velvet skin or felt him fill them up.

Kylo Ren never defected, he had just infiltrated the inside. That of course was the truth, but people had assumed the worst.

Hux and Kylo were both crowned as Emperors, and they gifted the slaves to their loyal senior officers. They had no need for them. They only needed each other. 

They brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to their new Empire.


End file.
